Why Is The Darkness So Appealing?
by KnightStar0146
Summary: "Why is the Darkness so appealing to you?" Alucard asked me. "Because…" I paused for a moment trying to remember the reason I came up with, "The light is blinding… And I hate sunglasses." I shrugged making him chuckle. Rated M for Gore, Libby, cursing, and other stuff. Alucardxoc axoc a/oc alucard/oc R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own Hellsing, only Allaxei and her siblings and my plot and well just the stuff that isn't canon x3*

_'thought'_

"Speech"

**"Alucard telepathy"/"Allaxei's Rage"**

Please Enjoy and R&R!~

* * *

"Why is the Darkness so appealing?"

I often find myself being asked this question, whether it being asked by myself or someone else.

Looking out over the Seoul nightlife, the question weaseled itself up from my subconscious. A smirk found its way onto my face as I looked up towards the full moon.

"Because… The light is blinding… And I hate sunglasses." A giggle escaped my throat, as I answered my own question out loud. My gaze drifted downwards as I leaned forward towards the busy street, hundreds of feet below.

My body continued until gravity took over and I pushed off the building, flying into the air. A sense of freedom overwhelmed my senses as adrenaline flooded my veins as I stared down at the blur of neon lights before I seamlessly teleported away from any immediate danger to my physical being as I came within 10 feet of the surrounding population.

Instead my back bounced on my king-sized feather bed, gazing up at the dark abyss that surrounded me. Being me; however, had its perks as I could see clearly in the darkness as my eyes adjusted quickly. Four tall cherry wood posts rose up, boxing me into the confines of the canopy bed. It was daytime, around three maybe here considering the time difference between England and Korea.

"Home sweet home…" I muttered to myself, feeling my body reform as I sighed softly in contentment, letting go of the human form I had previously acquired.

I could feel my ears change into a fox's, my canines becoming sharper and more pronounced, and as I rolled over nine furry tails sprouted from my tailbone. Yes, I am a Kitsune if that's what you're thinking, but not quite.

I sat up as one tail gingerly opened the ebony curtain, letting in the afternoon sunlight. I watched from the vanity mirror as my pupils narrowed into slits as they contracted in pools of brandy. The woman reflected back towards me had long, straight golden locks that would have come to her ass had she been standing. Her straight cut bangs brushed against her brow, as two longer locks framed her heart-shaped face. Soft pink lips turned into a frown as with a blink of an eye her appearance changed.

Her hair shortened to waist length and darkened into the color of a fine red wine and flowed down her back in soft waves. Her bangs lengthening some in a slant from the left to the right as her eyes turned a bright sky blue, but remained silted. As her hair changed color so did her tails and ears, though their white tips remained. Her face had lost some of its chubbiness, turning more aristocratic, but lacked the more distinct sharp edges.

I smiled in approval, watching as the redheaded reflection mimicked me. I looked to my right out the huge windows to the pool and Japanese rock garden before standing, my clothing changing at a single whim into a simple loose tank and some shorts. My feet are bare against the warm tabi mat as I quietly pad over towards the windows. My eyes zeroing in on the single dahlia blossom that bathed in the sunlight. It was late fall, out of season for most flowers, including dahlias.

"I don't remember planting dahlias this season.." I mused quietly to myself, my tails swishing behind me as I was mildly puzzled about the flower's appearance before turning and walking towards the door. The room that is my bedroom had a wall of windows out to my garden, the rest of the room was decorated with posters, paintings, and drawings of all kinds from the floor to the ceiling, the walls were covered in memories.

I slid open the oriental rice paper door open as I walked out of the room down the corridor. The whole house was oriental in design, and most of the furniture was as well with a few western embellishments.

I hummed a light tune to myself, closing my eyes as my feet led me to the sitting area and the kitchen.

I paused in the doorway as the scent of sex and lust filled my nose, my eyes reopened.

"My my… Look at what the whore dragged in… You could have at least helped yourself to a shower.." I cringed as I continued to the kitchen, passing the woman.

"Aww… I'm hurt Allaxei.. Is that how you're supposed to treat your own flesh and blood?" The raven haired woman cooed as she poked out her bottom lip in a pout.

I glared towards her, as my tails lashed and flicked furiously, but I said nothing to the naked woman. I despised my full name with a roaring passion. 'Of course she would come here naked…' I thought quietly to myself before I opened the refrigerator and snatched a bottle of Oolong tea from inside, making a mental note to get more Jasmine tea.

I sighed, feeling my "sister's" seductive aura move behind me way before I felt a hand feeling me up and another on my tails.

"Libby…" I growled warningly, knowing that her aura won't affect me even though she tries. Out of all our siblings only a few are resistant to Libby, aka Libido's aura, and those few, including me, are the ones she pesters most.

Let me explain a bit more, Libido is the embodiment of Lust, hence her name. Both of us are children of Death as well as 16 others. There are the ten aspects of death: Rage, Solitude, Time, Sacrifice, Emptiness, Despair, Destruction, Intoxication, Madness, and Greed. Then there are the last seven, the seven sins of humanity: Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Envy, Pride, Greed, and Sloth. Then there is me, the first born out of all 17 of them. I embody Evolution and change, hence why I can change my form at will. Allaxei is Latin for Change, just as Libido, or "Libby" for short, is latin for lust.

"Come on… I came all the way up here just to see you..~" She whined lightly as she hugged me from behind and nibbled on my ear as I stood straight, shutting the door of the frig.

I could feel her large "assets" press against my back as her hands slipped up my shirt, ghosting along my smooth stomach up towards my chest.

I glared at her from over my shoulder as my aura flared, my eyes flashing a menacing crimson as my nails lengthened and darkened to black.

Taking the hint, she unlatched herself from me with a squeak before racing over towards the couch, hiding under the blanket there. The two couches in the sitting room were low to the ground and faced each other, parallel to the oval coffee table in the middle. The whole set up was set on a lower platform from the hallway path that led to the kitchen and dining room, being only a small step down.

With a small hmph, I walked over towards the couch opposite of her and sat, lounging back with my legs crossed content that I scared off any further advances as I sipped on my iced tea with my eyes closed, controlling my temper.

I felt a weight climb into my lap as a small body pressed against my chest. 'Apparently not…' I thought cracking an eye open seeing a smaller, childish version of her in my lap, snuggling up to me.

My tails swished furiously around me like flames itching to devour the world. I growled out her name as my eyes turned an angry scarlet.

Seeing she was more than pushing her luck, she quickly disappeared with a small "Eep!", leaving a letter in my lap. Without using my hands, the letter floated up and flipped over as I inspected the small parcel.

'So _this_ was the real reason for her coming here..' I thought, narrowing my eyes at the red wax seal that sealed the envelope.

"Interesting that you would use my sister to contact me… My son."


	2. Chapter 2

And thanks to Catsvrsdogscatswin and her wonderful review~ You all get another chapter! Hurray!

*I don't own anything from Hellsing, we've been over this!* (If I did own Hellsing... Well lets just say that the cullens would be dog food x3 #AbridgedHellsingReference)

_'thought'_

"Speech"

**"Alucard telepathy"/"Allaxei Rage"**

R&R = More chapters (if the reviews are good)

* * *

**Previously...**

'So _this_ was the real reason for her coming here..' I thought, narrowing my eyes at the red wax seal that sealed the envelope.

"Interesting that you would use my sister to contact me… My son."

* * *

I smirked, "And it would have cost you your precious honor to do so… What would have been so important for you to contact me threw _her_?" I asked to nothing.

The letter unfolded in front of me as my now azure eyes scanned over the parchment. It held little information, a simple time and place written plain as day.

"My favorite café in Italy at noon… Sounds more like a luncheon than something worth a priest's virginity…" I muttered lightly to myself.

Thinking nothing more of it, I shifted back to a human form, my clothes changing with me as I coiled my hair up into French twist, black Bobbie pins appearing in my hand as I swiftly secured it and pocketed the letter into the pocket of my black skinny jeans. I wore a simple black vest with a white dress shirt, and black leather fingerless gloves that laced up similar to a corset on the backs of the hands.

A pair of matte knee high boots secured themselves onto my feet. Two silver crosses adorning the tops of each of the boots' tongue. While I was not going to bring any noticeable weapons, it didn't mean that the concealed ones would lay forgotten. Each of the boots had a spring loaded five inch blade hidden in the sole. Each blade made of blessed silver with a small inscription carved into the hilt of each one. They were my personal favorites when I would be trotting around in Vatican territory. It made the Catholics friendly and the vampires and other unfriendly creatures cautious.

I tugged at my jeans lightly, feeling the empty loop holes and frowned as I mused softly to myself, "Hm.. Maybe a belt..?"

One appeared, already threaded through the belt loops and buckled comfortably around my hip. Silver tipped bullets lined the black leather. I smirked, quietly adjusting the buckle, the familiar crest staring up at me, the same as the one imprinted in the red wax that had sealed the letter. It was in the shape of a shield with a demon and an angel on either side, rearing up as if to fight each other, or perhaps to protect the crest; their swords crossed just above the shield so one could see the cross cut the shield into four different quadrants. The top right held the alchemic symbol for creation, below that was the head of a wolf. The top left had the Ouroboros, a snake eating its own tail, and below that was the alchemical symbol for the combined elements. There was no color to the buckle, being only made of blessed silver.

I smirked lightly, brushing my thumb over the polished metal. Oh, how I have missed strutting around the Vatican, pissing off the Iscariots. Hell, I knew Judas Iscariot, and if he knew that the Catholics had made an organization in his name, he'd probably try and kill himself again. A giggle echoed in the room as I teleported from the room.

I appeared in the middle of a small crowd just outside the small café. The mundane were none the wiser as they went on about their business. I smiled softly as I walked along the sidewalk, my breath showing in a puff of white mist. A long black pea coat appeared on my frame and I snuggled into the warm wool for a moment before I turned into the warm building. The smell of fresh coffee and pastries were delicious to the senses. There were very few people in the café, the clock behind the bar said that it was 10 after noon.

"Ciao, posso aiutarla, signorina?" The brunette waitress asked in Italian as I walked up to the bar. It was a charming little hole in the wall in my opinion. "Un caffè al cioccolato, e non risparmiano la panna montata." I answered with a sweet smile.

"Va bene un attimo." She replied in kind and turned to make the Espresso. I leaned against the bar, resting my chin in my palm as I watched her work, musing over possible reasons that my son would have summoned me.

"… Sometimes I wonder why the good lord has forsaken thy kin… Even after all I have done to try and rid the Earth of heathens I don't believe I have earned my place in heaven.."

I turned, smiling coyly at the blonde man that sat in the corner booth. "Perhaps you have already earned your place… But you just don't know it yet." I commented as I walked over to him, sitting in the seat opposite of him.

I smiled softly at him, "You've grown into a fine man, my son… Alexander.." I said softly taking his hand.

"Allaxei.. You have not changed since I last saw you.." The priest said, looking at me, cupping my hand in his larger ones. His Scottish accent has gotten softer with age.

I chuckled softly, "And you have gotten older.. Time has been kind to you…"

"No.. I'd say it'd be your blood in my veins that has allowed me to be so good at what I do." He smiled.

"Il caffè, signorina." The waitress said lightly as she set it down on the table in front of me, "Volete un altro, padre?" She asked turning to Alexander.

"No, Grazie." He said with a wide smile.

"Grazie." I said lightly before she walked away to the next customer.

My gaze lingered on her for a moment before I felt him pinching my arm, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"I'd rather you not think impure thoughts while in mah company." He said simply, "Its.. Uncomfortable to watch mah own mother think these things."

I quirked an eyebrow at him as a smirk spread across my lips, "So… What is the reason that you had to go through Libido to contact me..? Not so pure now are we?"

He looked almost disgusted at the insinuation, "Bloody wench did it for free, said it was a chance to visit you again.."

I snickered lightly at the look on his face before taking a sip of my coffee, practically moaning in pleasure as the caffeine flooded my system. The chocolate made it sweeter with a dollop of whip cream. 'God, this is better than heaven..' I thought taking a bigger drink of the warm beverage. Though it wasn't as good as some of the other things I have consumed throughout my long life. Different creatures had different tastes and different things that made them tick. With Humans it seemed that caffeine and chocolate were some of the best and one of my personal favorites.

"And.. Are you familiar with the Hellsing Organization?" He asked, curiousity in his green eyes.

My mirth faltered. "Yes.. I have heard of them… Vampire hunters.. Protestants in charge of Britain.. Descendants of Van Hellsing.. What about them?"

He took a sip of his coffee, pausing. I could see that he was trying to find the words to try and explain his "predicament".

"Vampires…"

* * *

Translations: (I used Google Translate.. I am sadly not fluent in any of the languages except for English, so pardon any mistakes ;~;)

Ciao, posso aiutarla, signorina - Hello, can I help you, Miss

Un caffè al cioccolato, e non risparmiano la panna montata - A coffee with chocolate, and do not spare the whipped cream.

Va bene, un attimo - Ok one moment

Grazie - Thank you/Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

*WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS PEOPLE! I. Don't. Own. This. Anime... Sadly.*

AN: Also, thank you Lady Ravanna for your wonderful review!

_'thought'_

"Regular speaking"

**"Alucard telepathy"/"Allaxei's Rage"**

R&R (I love reviews ;w; Good Reviews = More chapters)

* * *

**Previously...**

He took a sip of his coffee, pausing. I could see that he was trying to find the words to try and explain his "predicament".

"Vampires…"

* * *

"Vampires… That bloody protestant whore has enlisted Vampires into their company." He said, practically growling out the words.

I smirked as I could feel the anger and bloodlust rolling off him in waves. I bit my lip to try and keep from grinning._ 'This man is more like his mother than he thinks…'_ I thought approvingly. While he is related to me by blood, there is a generation or two in between. His mother had died giving birth to him and his father had ditched the "monster", as he had so unkindly called him, onto me when I was starting up an Orphanage that was sponsored by the Vatican. It was fate that led him into my care, and what some would call a blessing for both of our parts.

"So what exactly do you want me to do about it?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee, "I already gave you Helena's Nail…"

Alexander stuttered for a moment, ".. A-anything.. The Ninth Crusade was a disaster.. I.." He sighed heavily, rubbing the side of his neck.

My eyes narrowed, "What is the real reason you summoned me Alexander.." I said, my tone hardening lightly. He physically looked healthy, somewhere around in his 30s or 40s, but I knew that he had been on this earth for around 100 years. My eyes widened slightly, "You aren't aging.."

He looked up, as his gaze met mine. Guilt flooded my being as his silence answered my fear, "No.." I could see his features morph into one of concern as his hands took mine.

0000000 No one's POV 0000000

Alexander frowned as he watched as Allaxei's eyes changed to the color of storm clouds before black began to encroach on the whites of her eyes. He knew what that meant as he could feel the emotions collide from her aura. He stood and pulled her up to him, leaving behind payment for their coffees as he opened his bible. Seeing that no one was in sight, pages ripped from the book and swirled around them as he pulled her close. He teleporting them to an old abandoned church in England that he currently resided in.

"It's alright Allaxei… It's alright…" He murmured as he softly stroked her hair. Bloody tears stained his shirt as she wept quietly, as her body reverted to a more natural form for her. She looked relatively human, but her eyes were like clear crystal orbs that had a spider web of cracks that refracted the low light.

Her hair turned a mix of black and a golden blonde similar to his own hair. He gently sat in one of the pews as he held her smaller form against him. Her small hands held onto him, her fingers stained black as if she had dipped her fingers in ink. He frowned deeply as he listened to her. She was repeating the same thing in different languages some he understood.

"I'm sorry."

He softly shushed her, trying to comfort her, "It's not your fault… It was never your fault…" He murmured to her, kissing the top of her head oddly feeling like a father comforting a child. It surprised him sometimes considering the age difference. He watched over her as she eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

And that's all for now~ I don't really like to do the whole switching of the POV, so I'm splitting it up between chapters and keep them as minimal as possible ^^ Sorry it was so short.


	4. Chapter 4

*WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS PEOPLE! I. Don't. Own. This. Anime... Sadly.*

AN: Also, thank you Lady Ravanna for your wonderful review!

_'thought'_

"Regular speaking"

**"Alucard telepathy"/"Allaxei's Rage"**

R&R (I love reviews ;w; Good Reviews = More chapters)

* * *

**Previously...**

Her hair turned a mix of black and a golden blonde similar to his own hair. He gently sat in one of the pews as he held her smaller form against him. Her small hands held onto him, her fingers stained black as if she had dipped her fingers in ink. He frowned deeply as he listened to her. She was repeating the same thing in different languages some he understood.

"I'm sorry."

He softly shushed her, trying to comfort her, "It's not your fault… It was never your fault…" He murmured to her, kissing the top of her head oddly feeling like a father comforting a child. It surprised him sometimes considering the age difference. He watched over her as she eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

00000 Allaxei's POV 00000

Having unknowingly fallen asleep, I found myself surrounded by a tall forest. The trees were tall and slender. Ash covered the ground. Everything was so eerily familiar. Like a long lost memory. The familiar sweet smell of iron and copper made me inhale deeply and sigh as I relished the scent. I blinked feeling a drop of liquid hit my forehead. Looking up I only saw a fog bank that hid the canopy from my view. My hand reached up, wiping the drop from my head before I saw that it was blood. I lightly dabbed a bit on my tongue before spitting it out, cringing. It was rancid with decay. I looked back up and saw the brownish red liquid, some fresher than others, drip down the trees.

The mist above me began to clear and I could begin to make out the canopy of the trees, but I smirked as I saw that I was in a forest: a forest of the Impaled. Now I remembered where I had seen this before. I chuckled lightly as I continued to walk through the "forest" occasionally shaking one of the spikes making the man impaled on it scream or moan in pain.

Pain was something I was accustomed to and having "Grown up" with my other siblings, chaos and mayhem is something I began to encourage in my own way. Most immortals go insane with time. Others, like me, walk along the line of sanity and insanity.

I danced, seeing that I wore a flowing silk black dress. It had long sleeves and a simple square neck line. I smiled and laughed, twirling around in the forest of death.

An arm wrapped around my waist as a hand took mine. I blinked, turning to look behind me, only to see long soft wavy raven hair. His scent lingered with the blood and death of the forest, but there was also the subtle hint of sandalwood and the not so subtle scent of a man.

There was something familiar about his aura that I couldn't put my finger on. A dark power as well as authority clung to him, but it was dulled by some unknown force or perhaps familiarity. I felt like I should have known him, but one person in an ocean of memories was hard to pinpoint. It was harder than finding a needle in a haystack, more like trying to find a silver button in a sea of different color buttons.

Slowly, we began to step into a formal dance, my back against his chest. His gloved hand was warm as was the arm around my waist and the chest against my back. I couldn't quite name the dance, somewhere between a foxtrot and a waltz maybe? We twirled and spun, laughing softly enjoying ourselves as we danced around in this forest of the dead. I did gaze onto the face of my companion, but all I could make out was long dark wavy hair and soft ruby eyes. He wore an old formal dress, late 15th century. He was tall with broad shoulders, a warrior's build. The dance was quiet and graceful as we moved in unison to an imaginary song.

"You dance with the grace and elegance of a raven, Milady.." He murmured in my ear. His voice was low and rich with an accent I couldn't quite place.

"As do you, I am most impressed My Lord.." I smiled as we slowed in our spin, "You have excellent form."

He smiled as he drew away smoothly, taking a step back and brought my hand up as he bowed slightly at the waist. My expression turned to one of confusion and surprise as I felt his cold lips press against the back of my hand, "My lord..?" I asked, trailing off as I felt his breath against my skin. The scenery fell away from us, leaving only darkness.

His eyes closed as he looked pained for a moment before letting me reclaim my hand as he forced a polite smile. "Forgive me, My Raven but I must go.." He said before he turned and began to walk into the darkness.

"Wait!" I called after him as fear flooded my being as I began to give chase, but no matter how fast I ran, he kept getting farther and farther away.

My arm outstretched as I reached out for him, "Vladimir!" The name fell from my lips involuntarily.

He halted at the name causing me to perk up as I continued trying to run towards him, but it was like I was trying to run through molasses.

He looked back over towards me, but his crimson eyes glowed in the darkness.

That was all I remember as was engulfed in darkness. Everything was a blur as I stared up at the ceiling, trying to get my thoughts together as well as to figure out where I was. I danced with a man with red eyes? No, that didn't sound right. His eyes turned red, a rather beautiful shade of crimson like Hell's inferno, cold and calculating, but scalding.

I hummed softly to myself as memories of the cafe returned. 'Poor child...' I thought sadly as I recalled the fact that Alexander was now immortal, 'Our shared blood is a poison to such beauty as death.'

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed~


End file.
